Brilliant Years
by PsychoInnovations
Summary: The path is equally long for one destined to be a savior of many as it is for one destined to rule a land. When their fates are entwined by the loss of an ancient artifact, perhaps this pair - Princess and Guardian - can guide one another to becoming who they are truly meant to be. Walking towards the future...You will return to where you belong, one sunny day.


**Well here's another story - crossing Fate with Star vs the Forces of Evil. Don't quite know what possessed me to choose these two titles, but here it is. Star and Shirou will not be paired here. Minor spoilers for the ending of the UBW route. Timeline wise we're in the Bon Bon episode going forward. I took a little liberty with the spell I had in there, but it's wording is specific for a reason. Any questions, just message me or post a review and I'll try to get to it - most world building stuff will happen in the following chapters. Thanks and it's good to be back. ~PI**

* * *

"— _We shall talk afterwards"_

Her words echoed in the back of my mind. Had that really just happened? Those words hadn't been parting, even though the three of us knew we would not be returning together. The silence of my room is deafening and the chill of another winter morning bit at my exposed skin.

"Hmm...I'm hungry. How long was I out?" I muse aloud as I get up from my futon. The shaky movements and pain shooting down ever nerve were definite reminders that the fight from yesterday had indeed happened. Finally finding my footing, I walk out into the freezing hallway to make the journey to the kitchen.

"Might as well get started," I said to no one, putting on an apron and setting to my task. Lighting a fire on the stove, I set a pan atop, slice some bread, and take out some eggs. I toast the bread on the pan, while cracking open the eggs. The sound of popping oil is music to my ears, as I take out a few plates, and finish by making myself two sunny-side-up eggs.

"Perfect," I smile to myself as I began piling the food I had prepared onto a tray. I turned to enter the living room and paused. That's right – no one is coming for breakfast. The girl that waited for breakfast here every morning isn't here anymore. The fact finally hits me that _it_ was over.

The battle for the Holy Grail has ended. Inhaling deeply I put the frying pan down. My appetite has gone, even though I was famished only a while ago. Taking off my apron, I walk to the window in the kitchen. It is a beautiful day outside – maybe I'll go check on the dojo. I set my breakfast near the sink before a thought occurred to me.

"Damn, I made too much."

* * *

Walking across the grounds under the clear blue sky, I entered the dojo silently. Everything is the same – good. The faint sunlight is gleaming off the polished hardwood flooring…and in the center sitting Japanese-style is a person I could mistake for no other.

"Huh—?" That was the only sound that I could make as my mind tried to make sense of the scene. Did I warp back in time? Usually those feelings were accompanied by Fuji-nee in a hakama ranting about affection scores or something else preposterous.

"Ah Shirou, you're awake," the regal voice of the blonde girl in front of me stated. "It seems you are fine. I knew you would awaken soon since your wounds have become so small." My growing stare and gaping mouth cause the girl to frown slightly. "Is something wrong? Your mouth is wide open; do you have an injury that is still untreated?"

"Eh—oh, no, that's not it…" My confusion was too great at her appearance, and it took me a while to recover. "S-Saber."

"Yes? What is it, Shirou?"

"Uhm…You're actually Saber, right?" She gives me an exasperated look, placing her hands on her hips.

"I am Saber, or do I look like Archer or Lancer to you?" Her reply was enough to shake me out of my stupor and to get my mind turning again.

"Of course not," I replied, shaking my head. "You don't look like anyone else at all." She looked relieved at my answer, her eyes closing and small smile gracing her lips.

"Exactly. You are covered with wounds, but you are Shirou like always." That finally calmed me down…well more like my mind shorted out again.

"Saber. You're really Saber?" Her green eyes studied me with great intent.

"That is what I am telling you," she began slowly. "Hm…is there something wrong with your eyes?" Before I could react, Saber reaches out for me. She gently probes my eyelids with her soft fingers. It seemed she really did have form. After she let go of me, I opened my eyes.

"—" There's no doubting it now. Saber is Saber. She was still here even though the Grail was gone. Sighing, I let the air out of my chest to try again. "—Good morning, Saber. I am glad to be able to see you again." I say the first thing that pops into my head.

"Good morning, Shirou I am glad as well to be able to greet you again." She smiles gently, showing no worry that she may disappear anytime soon.

"Yeah, but how can you remain here?" Um, the Grail doesn't exist anymore right? Then—" I stop myself before telling her that Servants can't remain in the word without the Holy Grail. She fixes me with a patient look. "Saber…?" Her look turns into a knowing smile.

"Shirou," She begins with a small amount of mirth entering her voice, "please ask Rin about this matter. She is waiting for you realize that she is there."

"Huh?" Hearing her words, I turn around. "Oh." Standing there – looking cross – is Tohsaka. She was fixing me with a sullen glare, with her arms folded beneath her chest. Quickly turning her head to the side, she pouts.

"What a blunt response. You're all nice to Saber, but all I warrant is a mere 'oh?'"

"—You're here, Tohsaska?" Her glare turns slightly murderous at my reply.

"I am, you blockhead! I was waiting around since you didn't wake up after that!" Well that's fine I suppose…

"Huh—you were staying here at my house!?" Now she was trying to bore a hole into my skull with her glare, but a blush grew on her face as well.

"Yeah! I had to treat your wounds, and I have to convince Fujimura-Sensei and Sakura. I can't leave you and go home by myself." She grumpily replies, and that caused me to pause.

"Oh—you're right…I'm sorry, Tohsaka, I caused you trouble again." My apology causes her glare to subside as she just is now looking at my levelly, her features still rosy.

"…Don't worry about thanking me. It wasn't that much trouble. And besides, you're the biggest contributor to our victory. Take it as your reward. We'll let it slide for today." She says this while looking away. Seeing Tohsaka act so much like herself is a relief. Just as Saber and I are safe, Tohsaka too survived the battle.

"—I see. Thank you for everything, Tohsaka. A lot's happened, but we made it back." I offer her my hand to show my thanks. She runs her hand through her hair slowly.

"Well, you're right. Nobody died, so it's a complete victory for us. I guess the word 'congratulations' fits this moment nicely." With a cute smile, she accepts my hand into her own and shakes it. It's troubling because her hand is so soft and reminds me of _that_ night. I know I am blushing, but we feel one another's existence in our hands.

"—So, what did you do to Saber?" I suddenly pick a topic that had be plaguing me since I noticed my Servant in the dojo. Realizing our hands were still together, Tohsaka lets go and puts it behind her head again, giving me a questioning look.

"I didn't do anything to Saber. Our contract still exists, so she's still my familiar. Saber's the strongest familiar, so there's no way I'd let her go, right?" Her reply makes is sound like the most obvious thing in the world, but it's not that simple.

"Hey now," my tone causing both girls to fix me with quizzical looks, "Saber became a Servant in exchange for the Holy Grail, right? She should be set free now that her reward is gone." I must have said something wrong, because Saber began puffing her cheeks in annoyance and was clenching her fists. Tohsaka had one hand over her face, trying to cover her grin.

"I see; did you hear that, Saber? Shirou is saying you should go back." Oh.

"Hmph!" The only reply I get from the angered Servant. I immediately begin to backpedal.

"Wha—n-no..! That's not true at all!" I plead my case to the two girls. "What I'm trying to say is that there's no meaning in keeping you as a familiar—" Tohsaka's smirk derails my train of thought.

"There is actually. Saber cannot stay in this world unless she has a contract with a magus, since the Holy Grail doesn't exist anymore. Having her become my familiar is the best way, right?" I was nodding because that did make sense. ""First of all, I'm giving Saber most of my magical energy, so she should work to compensate for that. The fundamental rule of magic is equivalent exchange. Or what? Are you not happy that Saber stayed?"

Saber gave me a hurt look at Tohsaka's implication.

"O-Of course I'm happy…! But isn't it wrong that she's still a Servant? And can you even keep her in this world without a Holy Grail?" That was the biggest problem. It's beyond human capabilities to turn something like a Heroic Spirit into a familiar. Even with her amazing reserves, it should be impossible for Tohsaka to anchor Saber to the world…So there's only one way. A familiar that can't live off its contractor's energy needs to replenish the power from elsewhere. Like taking souls, just like Rider had…

"I don't know what you're thinking with that gloomy face, but hear me through." Tohsaka is giving me a concerned look. "Look, it certainly is hard for me to maintain Saber by myself. But we have one more magus here. We should be able to maintain Saber with the two of us." That caused me to stir in surprise.

"What…!? You mean me!?" My reserves were laughable – Tohsaka was putting too much faith in my skills. She is giving me a deadpan expression.

"Well of course. Who else is here?" She asks me irritably.

"Well I'm glad you're counting on me, but that's troubling. I don't know anything about contracts, and I can't do anything so skillful." Tohsaka looks to the side imperiously, folding her arms.

"Oh, I already took that into consideration," she replies haughtily. "I'll supply Saber with magical energy, so all you need to do is help me. I won't be as bad as Saber, but I'll be at an inconvenience as well." Tohsaka seems angry, but I don't know why, but I put it aside for now.

"What do you mean by 'help'?" I address the biggest question I have at the moment. Tohsaka is still looking away, but I notice a blush forming on her face.

"W-Well, a lot of things, but it's not something I should mention, right?" Saber is glancing between Tohsaka and me curiously. She seemed as lost as I was.

"Huh? Sorry, you lost me, Tohsaka. Don't be lazy and explain it to me properly." I admonish her slightly.

"It's just stuff, okay!?" Tohsaka roars at me unexpectedly. "Come on, you know what I mean you idiot!" Saber has a surprised look on her face and quickly grabs the other girl by the shoulder. Damn – my ears are ringing…What is wrong with that girl, yelling like that all of a sudden?

"Humph," Tohsaka continues having regained her composure. "Anyways, it's just that I can keep Saber in this world by keeping her as my familiar. You want Saber to stay, right? Then this is all good." The girl in red looks away once more from me, the blush now clearly evident on her features.

"Hm…" I muse aloud. Well, it's a good thing that Saber can stay. My problem is that it is only a good thing if Saber consents. It would be wrong to keep her here if she doesn't want to stay.

"Shirou?" Saber must have sensed my unease. "Do you have something against me staying here?" She is giving me her normal expressionless gaze. I have no objections, nor do I want any, but there is something I have to ask.

"Saber, there is no Holy Grail in this town. Your wish won't come true even if you stay here…is that fine for you…?" Saber gently smiles, placing her hand over her chest.

"Yes. I am staying in this word of my own free will…I would like to watch over you until the very end." Her words cause Tohsaka's eyes to shoot up in surprise. "He said that my way is wrong…I would like for you to tell me the answer to that someday." Her voice is gentle as she addresses me, but full of conviction too.

Just like that night. It is the pure voice that told me of our contract on our first night together.

"—Saber." I begin, but she interrupts me, a thoughtful smile on her features.

"Yes, I know I will be a nuisance, but please forgive me. As compensation, I shall be of help to you." Saber says genuinely with that gentle smile. Tohsaka has her hand in front of her face, but I could feel the murderous intent coming from her. I stare back at Saber…I don't know if I can meet her expectations. But I'm sure I won't stray from my path if she's watching over me—

"All right, all right! Enough is enough!" Saber begins blushing lightly as Tohsaka explodes. She is clenching her fists and I can see a vein on her forehead. "It's fine if you stare at each other, but the conversation's not going anywhere like this!"

"T-Tohsaska…!?" I feel my own blush rising. "W-Why the loud voice? You scared me." Having been called out on her actions, she looks away and is blushing as well.

"…Humph. It's because you two are flirting," she replies. She glances over my way again. "Listen up. Let's get back on topic, okay? Saber has a contract with me, and Shirou is to support me. It's an ex-post-facto approval, but are you two all right with that?"

"…Yeah. I have no objection if Saber's fine with that. But what do you mean by support? I don't get what I should do, so I'm a bit reluctant to agree." I look to Saber for her consent, and she nods.

"Yes, but it is difficult for Shirou to make a promise that he does not know about. Rin, what do you mean by having Shirou help you?" Saber asks her this, and Tohsaka retreats a bit. Good, good. Even Tohsaka should give up if a third party like Saber gives an unbiased opinion.

"See. Saber's saying so too, so give me a clear explanation," I instruct Tohsaka, deciding to press my advantage. Instead—

"Sheesh, just be quiet!" the other magus explodes, her face going redder than her top. "Saber is mine, and you're mine too, so don't argue back to me! Familiars should listen to their master without talking back!" Tohsaka just established herself as the dictator.

"…Hey, hold on. I'm not your, Tohsaka." She gives me a piercing look, and is fuming.

"What!? You made a contract with me, idiot! You've been like my familiar from the moment you took my magical energy, so I'm allowed to be this selfish…!" Saber glances at the other girl with a confused look and I freeze up.

"Ah—um," is all I can get out. Tohsaka is covering her face in regret, blush still present. I recall what happened that night and want to die. Crap, I'm saying a ludicrous thing! Tohsaka clearly regrets saying that, and now I feel sorry for her.

"—Well, I did manage to survive because of your magical energy, and it's true that we made a contract, so I guess that's one way to put it…" I murmur. Regaining enough of her composure to continue, Tohsaka nods her head.

"Heh, it is true! So that's all. Our cooperation is still intact." Saber smiles due to whatever problem that had been present had been resolved. "…Furthermore, I don't want an amateur for a partner, so I'm going to have you become a proper magus. I'm going to teach you magic and Saber's going to be teaching you how to fight. We're going to be hard on you, so prepare yourself."

I'm surprised by the sudden proposal. It's really great, but that, um, means... "Tohsaka. You're going to become my teacher?" She looks away yet again.

"It can't be helped, right? There's no other suitable person." She had me there. "A-And you're mine, so I can't let anyone else take care of you."

"Wha—" —That's really unfair. It's too embarrassing if she says something like that with a red face. She is looking towards the floor and I am unable to say anything else.

"…" We're both blushing, and we just keep standing there not knowing what to say. Tohsaka is starting to look annoyed that I haven't replied…I need more training. I can't speak because I am so conscious of her.

And right before Tohsaka goes on a rampage due to too much pressure…

"Rin, this case is settled, so let us go eat breakfast." Saber, bless your soul. Tohsaka's face turns atomic, but she quickly masters her emotions again.

"Y-You're right. I'm getting hungry too. You haven't eaten breakfast yet, right, Shirou?" She is still acting awkwardly.

"N-No. I did cook breakfast right after I woke up, but I came here before I ate it," my answer just as awkward.

"What? Then you already made breakfast?" Tohsaka asks, her blush finally subsiding.

"Yeah there's a few servings of toast and some eggs as well." She lightly smiles at my reply.

"Really? You sure are thoughtful. Let's hurry. Let's go to the living room, Saber." That was a sudden change…

"Oh?" Where did all the previous awkwardness go? Tohsaka is pulling Saber by the hand out of the dojo. I am left behind watching them go in blank amazement.

"Hey, what are you standing there for, Shirou!? We can't start eating until we're all there!" She calls back to me while still tugging on Saber.

"…Man, she really doesn't wait around," I mutter to myself, smiling. She's been taking the initiative so many times, and I'm sure that's the way it's going to be in the future. This is just an everyday thing if I am to be with her. You cannot be with Tohsaka unless you're really prepared.

But, to put it her way, it can't be helped.  
She was able to make it this far because she's like that, and that's exactly the girl I fell in love with.

"Come on, hurry up!" We're going to start eating without you, Shirou!" She is laughing with a still stunned Saber in tow. Even though she says this, she's standing there and waiting for me.  
She's always complaining and cold-hearted, but she's really good-natured deep down.

"Yeah, I'm coming – ! Hold on!" I run out of the dojo after them.

—Tohaka's there and Saber's there. Rin is not someone to stay put and Saber has a competitive spirit, so I'm sure they will go everywhere…

* * *

I _was_ sure those frantic days would continue as long as we were together. There was a determined future, and there is a future I am walking towards. Even if I am to someday reach the place _he_ had stood…I'm sure a different future waits if things continue as they do.

The sun may have already risen, even if I cannot change it by myself, I'm sure the two of us can change it a bit.

 _Rin_ …We had just started walking down my path, and I'll do my best to continue on, even if that reliable partner of mine is not along my side now. Not knowing why my mind had brought that memory the surface, during this debacle, I turned to face the young girl that stood before me.

I know that she is the one that brought me to this place, and she radiated magical power. I stare down at the much smaller figure – knowing my features bore my conviction – and addressed her for the first time. "I ask of you...are you my Master?"

* * *

 _A While Earlier_

After dialing Marco's phone for nearly the fiftieth time it seemed, Star threw away her compact in frustration.

"Ugh! Why aren't you answering?!" A loud snoring tore the princess from her rant, and she looked over to see her wand's instruction manual moving. Moving to grab the large tome, she dragged it back to the spot in front of the grave marker she had been propping up against.

She had been in the cemetery with Janna, performing a séance to see the legendary clown Bon Bon. Setting the book down, Star began to turn through the pages until she found Glossaryck – the guardian of the tome and her mentor – sleeping.

"Glossaryck, wake up," the young princess whispered to her teacher. "Hey what's the name of that spying spell?" Mumbling, still half-asleep the little blue man opened his eyes.

"Oh…the All-Seeing Eye, uh, you're talking about."

"Where is it?" Star asked innocently.

"That would be eh…That would be in Eclispa's chapter." Star began to move toward that portion of the spell book. "Oh w-w-wait, you don't want to go there." He punctuated that with a yawn, but Star was already flipping to it. "E-e-e-Eclipsa…Dark magic, it's not nice to spy on people."

"Glossaryck, don't be ridiculous. I'm not spying on anyone," Star chuckled nervously. The small being didn't seem to buy it, but didn't pursue.

"Spying leads to crying," is all her mentor said. Glossaryck was awake now though, and noticed the page the young Butterfly had turned to. The tome was a record of all spells that the users from before had created. The page in question featured a design reminiscent of a kaleidoscope of colors. Glossaryck remembered well the day that spell had first been used, but didn't remember it being so close to the All-Seeing Eye.

"Well I'm not spying," Star defended, and her teacher just shrugged. It wasn't his place to make her decisions. "Aha here it is!" Star stood up from her spot and held her wand in front of her body.

"I summon the All-Seeing Eye… To tear a hole into the sky." The wand began glowing its usual mauve color. "Reveal to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden." The wand began projecting a scrying window into the air – showing Marco and Jackie on the latter's skateboard. Star's face fell slightly and she saw Marco stumble and Jackie grabbing onto him.

" _Don't worry I've got you,"_ the image of Jackie said to her boyfriend. Star began to tremble lightly at the scene as the two started to close the distance between their faces. As they continued moving closer, Star growled and her emotions caused her wand to begin glowing. Suddenly a green aura enveloped a wheel on the skateboard and it caused both its riders to go flying to the ground.

"What?!" the princes gasped before nervously looking at her wand. She began to stumble backwards in shock until she falls into the hole Janna had been sleeping in.

"Wha-What did I miss?" the other teen asked groggily. Both girls pop out of the hole.

"Did I do that?" Star asked aloud.

"Yes, you fell on me." Janna deadpanned to her friend, but Star shook her head.

"Nononono! I know I fell on you. I was there for that. There was this eyeball spell and then Jackie and Marco and they were- they were skateboarding and then-" Janna put her hand on her friend's shoulder to calm her down.

"Slow down, woman you are not making any sense," Janna admonished her friend quickly. Suddenly a loud squeaking noise caused the girls to look down and see they were surrounded by over a dozen, large rats.

"Aaahhh! Okay. Shoo! Shoo! Shoo! Shoo! Get out of here you giant rats!" Star began shooing the rodents away and the vermin quickly escaped to behind the shrine that had been erected for the clown. As the rats moved, the candles began to go out on the shrine. Janna grabbed onto Star's arm and began to rock excitedly.

"It's happening…!" Janna whispered happily. The trick candles began lighting up again, revealing a tall figure behind the shrine dressed as Bon Bon. Janna walked closer to the shrine, her hands clasped in front of her. "You came back!" The figure leaned forward into the light revealing a clown nose and a triple-braided beard. "Oh boy, that explosion did a real number on your face." The clown began to cackle.

"Surprise!" The clown tore the nose from his face revealing a beak. He was standing atop a large eagle that was poised atop a large spider. Star stepped forward between him and Janna.

"Ludo?!" She asked the small monster in shock.

"Miss me, princess?" Ludo cackled evilly, before revealing _his_ wand, and unleashing multiple blast in their direction. Star pushed Janna out of the way and rolled into a dodge of her own. Springing up from the roll, the princess fired her own salvo of magic toward her nemesis. In an effort to dodge the blasts, the eagle dumped Ludo off her back, and flew out of the way.

"Get her, get her!" Eagle began to fly towards Star, talons extended, but the princess caught it off guard with a solid uppercut, before she twirled out of the way of Spider as it attempted to bite her multiple times. Pointing her wand downward, the young princess propelled herself high into the air.

"Shimmering Crystal See-saw!" the Butterfly princess announced her spell to the world. A crystalline see-saw appeared beneath the giant spider and it was quickly launched into the air as Star landed on the other end. Screeching, the arachnid soared until it landed in the arms of angel statue.

"That's not what I would call getting her!" Ludo roared as he fired another blast of magic toward the princess. Star covered her head and jumped out the way before hitting the ground. She rolled up and aimed with her own wand.

"Rainbow Fist Punch!" she cried out, as a multicolored extremity burst forth from the star in her wand. The fist plowed into Ludo causing him to go flying, and a rush of air going the _opposite_ direction signaled Eagle's return to battle. The large avian dive-bombed the princess, but she hit the ground in another roll. Still sliding she unleashed another spell.

"Syrup Tsunami Shockwave!" A giant wave of syrup quickly downed the flyer. Ludo, having recovered, charged across the cemetery towards Star, firing his wand. Star jumped out of the way before blasting him again, in time to turn around and deliver another blast to Spider –who had tried to ambush the princess from behind.

"Star!" The princess turned around to see Jackie and Marco running up to the cemetery. "Is that Ludo?" Marco asked his best friend.

"Yeah! He's come back for me!" Ludo began chuckling at that.

"You think I'm here for you. Ah, so selfish. HA!" The small monster snapped his fingers. "Fetch!" Eagle recovered from the ground a flew towards the spell book. All four teens stared at the monster.

"My spell book?! I don't think so! Mystic Room Suck Transform!" A portal began opening up, being sustained by her wand, as Ludo was being pulled in.

"N-No, not again! Have mercy!" Star faltered at that plea, and looked over to Marco. The boy nodded slightly, and Star closed her eyes, before allowing the portal to slowly begin closing. However a voice caught the attention of all.

"Star, take this!" Glossaryck had appeared from the book still carried by Eagle, and threw a balled up piece of manuscript towards the princess. Knowing his fate already, the blue being tried to give his student at least a chance.

Star caught the paper, but during the interlude, Ludo fired a beam of magic towards the portal taking control of it. He repositioned it to aim at her friends. It began to pull Janna, Marco, and Jackie towards it center. Ludo had managed to get aboard Eagle and was hovering above the Butterfly princess.

"You really want to waste precious time chasing me? That's fine, but where will your friends end up?" The monster goaded her. He nudged the bird and it began to fly away. Star looked around hurriedly to see if she could find some way to anchor her friends.

"Star – the paper!" she heard Glossaryck yell before Ludo and his pets were out of sight. She looked down and unfolded the sheet. It was a page that she hadn't seen before, but it was an incredibly long spell. _'Summon Servant? Who on Mewni came up with this one?'_ Quickly recovering her wand, Star held it in her hand and read the page aloud.

 _Silver and iron to the origin._ _Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone._

 _T_ _he ancestor is my Queen Eclipsa._

 _The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.  
Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill  
_ _Repeat every five times.  
_ _Simply, shatter once filled._

— _I announce._

 _Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.  
In accordance with the approach of this sacred Wand,_

 _if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world, _

_I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world.  
You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, _

_O keeper of the balance come forth_ _！_

Her wand unleashed a brilliant light, shining out even the light of the portal spell. An explosion rocked the graveyard and a sigil was engraved upon the ground. Standing within it was an auburn-haired young man wearing ragged jeans and a black button down shirt. His amber eyes darted around the scene before he looked at Star. She trembled slightly. The new figure looked like he was about to speak, but she then remembered her situation.

"Please, rescue my friends first!" She pleaded of him, more than commanded. The young man nodded, and dashed in front of the portal, where Jackie was hanging onto Janna, who was hanging onto Marco, who was digging his hands into the ground trying to find purchase from the pull of the vortex. A golden light shone from the man's hands like motes of light.

"Enkidu!" A golden chain rocketed from his side and snaked around the Star's three friends. The princess then used her wand to attempt to regain control of the vortex and cancel it out. The hearts on her cheeks began glowing mauve as she poured her own internal energies into the task. After a few moments the raging winds subsided as Star managed to wrestle the vortex into submission and close it.

With her friends finally safe, Star looked around at the damage caused by the fight. Grave markers were in pieces, and larges trenches were wrought into the earth by the energy blasts she had exchanged with Ludo. As she continued to survey the scene, her eyes fell upon the new figure. She eeped slightly as he approached her.

The wind was rather strong she had noted absently. Clouds rolled through the sky and gleams of moonlight peaked through. The silver light that shone down upon the cemetery lit up the young man's intimidating form. He walked straight up to her and looked down upon the princess. He then spoke.

"I ask of you…Are you my Master?"


End file.
